


Cocoa

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, sappy sappy sappy, so many cuddles, the best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “I assure you, I’m not ill,” Minato replies, a hint of exhaustion present in his voice.Rin gives him a playful smirk before she very knowingly says, “You aren’t. You just miss Kakashi.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> To start, I would like to say that holding onto this fic for literal weeks has been SO HARD and I don't know how anyone has this kind of self-control.
> 
> To continue, I would like to give a big thank you to myadamantiumheart and NatsBats for helping me make this fic delightfully fluffy! 
> 
> But most importantly, this is my exchange gift for Anannua, who is the kindest and sweetest soul. I'm posting this early because I just want her to have every nice thing in the world, including (but not limited to) her OTP being happy together. Merry Christmas, darling! I love you so much!

Namikaze Minato misses his boyfriend.

It feels pitiful to even think about it. He is the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the Yellow Flash, a man feared by every nation, and he has spent the last two weeks pining in his office like a _lovesick teenager._

The worst part is that he has no one to blame but himself.

Minato had been absolutely convinced that he would be okay sending Kakashi on this mission, his boyfriend’s absence intended to be brief, but he had underestimated how much his heart would ache at waking up alone in bed, weighed down by the powerful longing for good morning kisses and the company of the man he loves most.

“Sensei? Are you okay?” 

His thoughts are broken by a lilting voice, and he lifts his heavy head from the incomplete paperwork that he has been staring at for nearly an hour. Brown and purple come into his vision as he takes in the sight of Rin standing before his desk, a concerned expression marring her pretty features.

“I’m fine, Rin. Thank you for asking,” Minato chimes with a forced smile. 

Rin clicks her tongue, ignoring him as she rounds the desk and places a soft hand on his forehead. 

“No fever,” she murmurs as she draws a glowing green palm over his chest. “Hm. Nothing that a good night of sleep won’t cure.”

This level of concern from anyone but Rin would feel patronizing to him, but Minato knows it’s coming from a place of kindness. “I assure you, I’m not ill,” he replies, a hint of exhaustion present in his voice. 

His former student gives him a playful smirk before she very knowingly says, “You aren’t. You just _miss Kakashi._ ”

Minato’s stomach drops. Has he really been that obvious? “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Yondaime says casually, hoping to play off the conclusion Rin has drawn from his sour mood.

“You’ve been sulking since the day he left for his mission, Sensei,” Rin says, patting his cheek. “Obito and I aren’t blind, you know. You taught us to be better shinobi than that.” 

The blonde huffs. “I don’t sulk,” he says, sounding much too petulant for his own taste, and Rin giggles in response. 

“I don’t know why you both didn’t just tell us. We’ve known since the night you sent bunshin to hang out with us, just so you could make out in the bar bathroom.”

Minato goes cherry red and knows he is caught. The night in question was the first night he and Kakashi had kissed, which is even more embarrassing. With tongues loosened by liquor, their mutual feelings had spilled out, years of longing coming to a head in one passionate moment. (Well, a series of passionate moments pressed against various walls.) 

“W-Well--” he stammers, but Rin waves him off.

“Sensei, we’re _glad_ you got together,” she interrupts, her voice bleeding sincerity. “You both have been so happy. It’s hard to find love, especially in the world we live in.”

In Minato’s sappy state, he is moved to tears by Rin’s words. His fear that the rest of his team would react poorly to his relationship with Kakashi has been all-consuming, and he had worried that they would view it as something ugly, perverted, inappropriate--

“...also, Kakashi told Obito.”

\--and his tears of happiness quickly turn to peals of laughter. 

“Seriously?” Minato barks out. 

“He was excited!” Rin replies with a grin. “Kakashi had been confiding in Obito for years about how he felt about you. He couldn’t keep it to himself.”

Minato shakes his head with a fond smile at the depth of Kakashi’s feelings for him. He wasn’t blind to the silver-haired man’s advances, but he thought himself undeserving of the love of his former student. It warms his heart to think of his even-keeled boyfriend being so enthusiastic about his love being reciprocated.

With his relationship out in the open, he figures that there is no harm in admitting the truth to Rin.

“I do miss him, you know,” Minato says softly. It is an admission vulnerable enough that he can only make it to his most precious people. He has fiercely loved the village and only the village for so long that it feels selfish to admit that one of its inhabitants means the most to him. 

“It’s okay to miss him,” Rin soothes, coming in for a warm hug around his middle. “Kakashi is strong, and he’ll be back soon. Tomorrow, right?”

“Tomorrow,” he sighs in relief, nuzzling his cheek into Rin’s floral-scented brown hair. Her comfort is a balm to his loneliness, and he finds that with it, he can muster the strength to make it twenty-four more hours until Kakashi’s return. “Thank you, Rin. For everything.”

When she pulls back, Rin winks and cocks a finger in his direction. 

“Any time, Sensei!” 

\---

Tomorrow becomes today, and the hours fly by. Jittery with excitement, Minato finishes his paperwork early, channeling his eagerness to make up for the two prior unproductive weeks. 

He doesn’t even bother walking to Kakashi’s apartment, simply flashing into the living room. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Obito cries out, nearly dropping a steaming hot mug of cocoa and a small unidentified plastic bottle. Rosy-cheeked Rin and Obito look up at him in horror, obviously caught in the act of… well, he isn’t entirely sure.

“Is that _lube?_ ” Minato says weakly, and Obito finds a way to go impossibly redder.

Rin gives him an exasperated look. “I _told you_ it would be weird, Obito!”

“Look, I’ve listened to the lectures you give the genin, Rin. Proper lubrication is a very important element of sexual health,” he says proudly, and Rin gives off the vibe that she is faintly charmed by her boyfriend paying attention for once in his life.

Reeling from the exchange, Minato suddenly feels very out of his element with the unexpected discussion about sex. “I can, uh, give you two some privacy,” the blonde says shyly, moving for the door.

“No, no, _no,_ this is for you!” Obito shouts.

“Still making it weird,” Rin says dryly. “Explain faster.”

“ _Okay,_ okay!” the frazzled Uchiha groans. “Rin said that you were sad about Kakashi being gone, so we wanted you to have a special romantic night.” He gestures to the mugs of cocoa topped with marshmallows placed next to the couch along with a soft blanket large enough for two. The long-neglected fireplace is lit, wood crackling and filling Kakashi’s apartment with a delightful smell. 

His former students have managed to take Kakashi’s rather spartan living space and make it cozy. It is no small task, and his heart is filled with warmth at the love and kindness expressed by the two of them. Minato opens his mouth to thank Obito and Rin, but as he senses the wards rippling, they disappear in a puff of smoke. 

Kakashi slinks through the door, looking no worse for wear than usual, and his eyes widen in surprise at the change in decor and the scent of burning wood emanating from the fireplace.

“Minato,” he breathes, and the blonde catches the curve of his smile underneath his cloth mask. “What is all of this?”

“Obito and Rin,” Minato says matter-of-factly as he approaches his lover, his fingers hooking underneath the younger man’s mask to tug it down to his chin. “They’re very kind, you know.” 

There is a certain novelty that comes with the fact that Minato is privy to Kakashi’s face when nobody else is allowed the privilege. He can’t get enough of the sight of those pink lips, the cute little mole at the corner of his mouth, the smile reserved just for him. 

“I missed you,” Kakashi murmurs before Minato gets the chance to say it himself, meeting his lips in a tender kiss. The blonde’s hands move to caress Kakashi’s lower back, palms burning hot through the younger man’s shirt as they lose a few moments in the taste of each other. It is still surreal that Kakashi is a little bit taller than Minato now, and he loses himself in the attention of his lover.

“It’s warm in here,” Minato finally says when they part. “Shall we change into something less restrictive?”

“Are you propositioning me?” Kakashi asks playfully as he unzips his vest.

There is heat in Minato’s eyes as he replies, “Not yet.” 

The blonde presumes it to be the newness of the relationship, but there is a magnetic desire drawing him and Kakashi together. He would be ashamed to admit how often he puts his hands on his former student if Kakashi wasn’t equally as guilty of doing the same. There is little he wants more than to feel his silver-haired lover beneath him, but the cocoa will get cold, and he doesn’t want to show a lack of appreciation for the kind gesture of his other students.

They quickly change into sleeping pants, forgoing shirts knowing that Minato runs hot and Kakashi will happily burrow into the curve of his neck for warmth. When they settle down on the couch, Minato wraps the blanket around both of them and passes a steaming mug to Kakashi. 

The younger man nuzzles against Minato’s shoulder, taking a sip of his drink.

“Did Rin put cinnamon in this? It’s really good,” Kakashi hums in approval. 

Minato chuckles as he drinks from his own cup. “I doubt Obito was the one to make the cocoa, and Rin knows that you don’t like sweets. This is rich and a little on the bitter side.”

“You’re right,” Kakashi says thoughtfully. “If Obito made this, I wouldn’t be drinking it.”

“Don’t worry. He was too busy leaving this for us,” Minato beams, pressing the plastic bottle of lube into his younger lover’s hand.

The blonde doesn’t even have to look to know that Kakashi is rolling his eyes. “Why is he like this?”

“Something about Rin’s lectures and elements of sexual health,” Minato laughs. “I didn’t know that you told him about us, by the way.”

The tips of Kakashi’s ears turn red as he stiffens against the blonde’s shoulder. “Aa, well…” 

“I’m not upset, Kakashi,” Minato interrupts, drawing his free hand to rest against the meat of his lover’s thigh. “I thought it was adorable that you couldn’t wait to tell the team. If I had known sooner, we could have afforded to be less subtle.”

In an uncharacteristic dose of shyness, Kakashi hides his face with his mug. “I just thought you were worried about people knowing about us.”

Minato’s look softens at his boyfriend’s bashful display. “I care about what Rin and Obito think because they are the closest thing either of us has to family. Let everyone else talk. I'm not afraid to show the village that you're mine.”

“Minato,” Kakashi whispers, completely star-struck, before kissing Minato so passionately that he has to use his lightning-fast reflexes to prevent any mug-related accidents. Kakashi’s kiss tastes of relief and the purity of his love, and the warmth bubbling within Minato is almost too much to bear.

When they part, lips tasting of chocolate and cinnamon and each other, Minato strokes a fond thumb over the curve of Kakashi’s jaw. “I love this time of year, you know. Winter is such a short season in Konoha.”

Kakashi hastily drinks down the rest of his cocoa for the sole purpose of being able to wrap his arms around Minato and snuggle close. “You only say that because you’re so warm all the time,” Kakashi gripes, but his smirk makes it obvious that he enjoys placing his cold hands on the small of Minato’s back just to watch him jolt.

“You know, you probably wouldn’t have ice-box hands if you wore full gloves,” Minato teases, slowly adjusting to the sensation of the chilled skin pressed against his own.

“I don’t need gloves when I have you,” Kakashi says as he kisses a soft line across Minato’s collarbone, nuzzling up and practically purring like a content cat.

Minato returns the favor with his lips brushing against silver hair. “I’m resigned to my life as a simple hand warmer,” he sighs, finishing his own drink and placing the mug on the side table.

Kakashi takes this opportunity to shamelessly throw one long leg over Minato’s lap, straddling the blonde. The blonde’s earlier desire returns in an instant.

“Why don’t you warm up the rest of me while you’re at it?” Kakashi purrs. 

Minato can’t get enough of his silver-haired lover, tracing his fingertips over the lines of scars on Kakashi’s chest, a body marred by service to his village. The blonde himself carries very few marks, a testament to his reputation as the Yellow Flash, but he loves the way he can see the resilience scripted into every dip and curve of Kakashi’s flesh. 

He is happy to pay his penance for every mission he has ever sent Kakashi on with his lips. 

Kakashi pulls him out of his thoughts with the press of his lithe body. Really, it isn’t shocking that a man with a penchant for softcore porn would be so shameless, but Kakashi has no qualms about greedily rolling his hips into Minato’s lap, grinding the beginnings of his erection against the blonde’s length. The silk of their pajama pants makes the glide smooth, and the older man drinks in the sight of Kakashi’s pink cheeks. 

“Did you miss this, too?” Minato teases.

“I touched myself every night thinking of you,” Kakashi says, unabashed in the way he wants Minato. “I imagined it was your fingers, your cock splitting me open.” 

For a moment, Minato’s vision blurs with the sheer power of his desire. He can see it now: the pretty picture of Kakashi fucking himself with his fingers, perfect and panting, biting his lips swollen and red to keep the sounds from spilling out.

“Is it your goal to get me to ravish you?” the blonde asks as he clutches at the underside of Kakashi’s legs, easily lifting the younger man as he stands. “Because it’s working.”

“Not fast enough,” Kakashi grumbles, winding his arms around Minato’s shoulders to tug him closer.

“So greedy,” he murmurs. Feeling something soft under his feet, Minato looks down to catch a glimpse of a bearskin rug gifted to him by the Fire Country daimyo. Rin and Obito must have pilfered it from the Hokage Mansion. Flames lick at the wood in the fireplace, and he finds that he wants to see the way Kakashi looks bathed in the warm light of the fire. 

When Kakashi’s back gently meets the soft fur, he looks up at Minato and _pouts._ “Not greedy. Just want you.”

Minato was right - something about laying his lover out like this makes him look so lovely. Kakashi has lived lifetimes within this one, years of wisdom and experience packed in a body barely two decades old. He touches Kakashi’s waist reverently, delicate in the way that he cherishes the man beneath him.

“You are so beautiful.”

Kakashi immediately looks away shyly, but a fond smile crosses his lips. “You’re such a sap.”

Minato kisses Kakashi softly, ever-sweet even as he drags the silk pajamas down the younger man’s long legs. He is practiced in the way he slicks his fingers, the soft pad of a fingertip dipping down to press into his lover’s heat. 

_“Please,”_ Kakashi gasps. It doesn’t matter how many times Minato does this - his silver-haired lover is always so responsive to his touch, a flower blooming just for him.

The second finger is enough that it prompts Kakashi to cling to Minato’s shoulders, his fingers digging desperately into cords of muscle as he writhes under the steady weight of the blonde’s body. Color ripples and weaves down Kakashi’s pale skin, inkblots of cherry red sprinkled across his scarred chest, and Minato knows somehow that the sight of Kakashi like this will only ever belong to him.

When a third finger joins, Kakashi shakes beneath him, his teeth nearly chattering with want. Minato sings his praises through peppered kisses along Kakashi’s jaw, his mouth sucking violets into the curve of the younger man’s neck.

“M-Minato, I’m ready,” the silver-haired man arches his hips up, the wetness on the tip of his cock catching and dragging a string of slickness across Minato’s pants. “I’ve _been_ ready.” 

“Is that so?” Minato asks playfully.

Kakashi’s hands move to cup his face, and the blonde turns to kiss his fingertips affectionately. The shiver that runs through Kakashi is an ample reward. 

Minato decides to forgo teasing - partially because Kakashi is being so sweet and open with his desires, but mostly because he is at the edge of his own control after feeling the burning heat of his lover with his hands. He haphazardly pushes down his own pants, drizzling his cock with lube before placing his warm palms on the underside of Kakashi’s thighs, lifting them to create the perfect angle.

When the blonde dips down, he kisses Kakashi with every ounce of tenderness he possesses. 

“I love you,” Minato says softly before pressing inside.

A low groan rattles in Kakashi’s throat as the older man’s cock fills him, burning heat rippling around the blonde. 

_“Fuck,”_ Kakashi moans when Minato’s hipbones meet his skin. “How are you always so _big_?”

Minato’s laugh is summer sunshine on a winter night. “How are you always so _tight_?”

“ _Sage,_ I don’t care, just fuck me,” the younger man says with a whine, locking his legs around Minato’s hips to draw him close. 

He eagerly complies, fucking into Kakashi with slow, deep thrusts. His lover’s lithe body feels perfect underneath him, callused hands dragging over the muscles of Minato’s back as if they mean to commit every inch of him to memory. Kakashi’s parted mouth is too much of a temptation, and Minato captures it without hesitation, savoring his younger lover’s lips.

It is rare that Kakashi is so pliant. The silver-haired man has a way of convincing Minato to take him with an astonishing frequency and in increasingly acrobatic ways, and while that kind of thing can be incredibly exciting, Minato has to admit that there is something so precious about having Kakashi like this. 

He loses track of time enjoying the feel of his lover’s body against his own, the lilting song of Kakashi’s moans and cries filling his ears. But when Minato shifts the angle of Kakashi’s hips, his cock drags along the younger man’s sweet spot, prompting a clench of wet heat around him that makes his hips stutter. He does it again, and again, and _again,_ just to take Kakashi apart underneath him.

“I love you, I love you,” Kakashi sobs into Minato’s neck. “Minato, _please--_ ”

“I’ve got you,” the blonde murmurs, framing Kakashi with muscular forearms as he drives in and sends Kakashi over the edge. The expression of bliss crossing Kakashi’s pretty features combined with the wetness of his boyfriend’s release across his abdomen has Minato following shortly after, filling Kakashi with a long, deep stroke. 

Minato slumps onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the lanky man and holding him close. The sappy sentiment rubs off on Kakashi, who has just enough wits about him to sprinkle open-mouthed kisses onto the older man’s neck.

“I still can’t believe I get to have you like this,” Kakashi murmurs softly, incredulously. “I can’t believe you love me back.”

“I’ll spend a lifetime convincing you if I must,” the blonde says, unable to contain his sunshine smile.

Kakashi’s dark eyes flicker up, something hopeful blossoming in their depths. “You really mean that?”

 _One day, you’ll take my name,_ he wants to say, knows it with every fiber of his being, but he buries that golden fleck of joy within himself. 

Minato can’t wait.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
